Why don't you marry me - for real
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: You sealed our promise with a kiss, right? Self-confident son of a rich family: Sasuke Uchiha


**A/N:  
** This is an idea that I've had for the longest time. It's a stpory that will have quite a few paerts, but it have all been scheduled into my plan, and a new chapter will be released every 18th of the month. It might be more, but that is the promise I'll make to you. That said, I really hope you will grow to love it as I, myself, love it. AND I would really appreciate it if you'd leave a comment as a review.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, story, characters or the original universe. I only own the adaption itself.»  
This story is not yet betaed.

* * *

 **Why don't you marry me - for real**

* * *

The large, old door opens with creaking sound at a heavy, comforting pace. In from the windows descends a beautiful ray of sunlight; casting a beautiful glow to the room. I'm walking down the aisle. I look down, and for some reason, I'm wearing white, elegant wedding dress. I look up again and forward and continue walking towards a smiling man dressed in tuxedo.

No matter how many times I think about it, this situation still doesn't make sense! How did it come to this?

It all began a month ago.

I had been at work at 'Seasons of Love' and gone through my newest wedding assignment. It had originally been three of them, but since my boss was my aunt, she had let me pick which one of them I wanted. After considering all three, I had decided to take on the rich Mr. Uchiha as my client. It had been a big moment for me. Never had I worked with a client as important as this before and, although I was looking forward to the challenge, I still felt a little nervous about it.

The day of our meeting arrived and, hiding my restlessness, I went early to rendezvous point and sat down to wait.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

At that same moment the bell from the church chimed, signalling that it was noon. Astonished by how exactly on time he was, I turned my head and looked at him. The owner of the quiet, clear words was a man with a serious countenance.

I smiled at him and gave him a short, formal bow. "You must be Mr. Uchiha. I've been expecting you. I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'll be managing your wedding."

"Nice to meet you. I am Sasuke Uchiha's secretary, Jugo."

"Nice to… what?" I involuntarily raised my face and stare blankly at the man called Jugo. "My apologies. I assumed you were Mr. Uchiha."

"I've come here today to represent him. He is caught up with work engagements and cannot leave the office."

I'm not sure what to say for a moment. The first meeting is crucial and I really wish he would've come in person. "Very well." I finally say. It would be fine as long as the bride is involved in the planning. "Then when will the bride be here?"

"I will be the only one attending this meeting."

"What?" I must have heard wrong.

"Sasuke would like to leave everything up to, you, the wedding planner." Seemingly calm, he pointed to himself. "My role is to simple confirm your agreement to this..."

"W-wait a minute!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "This is Sasuke Uchiha's wedding." It was really frustrating and, on top of it, it was unsettling. "Shouldn't I at least hear what plans he and his bride have in mind..?"

"Like I said, he is leaving that up to you." Jugo reaches down into his pocket, draws up a card and holds it to me to take.

What was he thinking? Leaving that up to me. I'm not sure what to feel. I had been so excited about the opportunity that this big job would give me, but as it was looking now, it could just as easily go the other way and end as a big chaos. But…

"Alright… I will do it" I answer before I can change my mind again. At the other end of the table, Jugo nods with something resembling relief. However, I have no intention of backing down here. "So let me speak directly with him."

A wrinkle appears in between his eyebrows. "Like I said; Sasuke is working."

"I understand that. However, concerning something as important as his own wedding, I cannot move forward without his direct involvement. That just isn't possible and I won't do it like that."

The man lets out a small sigh. Than, as if reluctantly giving in to my determination, he slowly takes out his cellphone. "I hadn't expected trouble so early on."

"I'm sorry, but..." I can't help but feeling sorry for him. I know it's not his fault that his boss and the woman couldn't get here, but that didn't change the situation...

"Most likely, you are a great planner. However, Sasuke may not be your ideal client..."

He casts me a short glance and I sense his curiosity and mild surprise. "Hello, this is Jugo." He listens intently to the phone. "No, I'm with the wedding planner." Once again he listens and as he does, he castes glances at me. "I told her that, but..."

"Excuse me." I've had enough.

"Hey..!"

Half forcefully, I reach out and grabs hold of the phone. "Hello. I'm sorry to have disturbed you while you're busy. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I am your wedding planner, Mr. Uchiha."

"This is Uchiha..."

His voice sounds familiar. However, where could I have heard it before? It's probably just a coincidence.

"I apologize that I couldn't attend today. Jugo is there in my stead. He will discuss matters with you."

"Please, Mr. Uchiha, even if only briefly, would it be possible for me to discuss things with you in person?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time. I know it may be inconvenient, but please work around it." His voice is so polite and calming, but I refuse to give up.

"What about the bride, then?" I try, desperately to get as much information as I can. "If I could just sit down and have a meeting with either of you-" I stop. Did he just sigh?!

"We both don't have time." A coldness appears in his voice. "I'm sorry, but please move things forward with Jugo - that's all I have to say."

"Um, I just can't-..." A click sounds in my ear. "Hello? Mr. Uchiha? Hello?!" The silence is exchanged by a series of beeps and all I can hear is the sound of the dead receiver. I can feel the impatience and anger rising up inside of me.

"So, how was it?" Jugo looks over at me.

"He hung up on me." I hand him back the phone, and for a second I think I see a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Have we reached an understanding then?" He accepts the phone and put it back into the pocket. "Concerning the wedding plans, I will assist..."

"I understand that he is not able to come here." I gather my things and get onto my feet. "So, in that case, I'll pay him a visit instead."

"Is this how you always handle things?" the secretary asks, raising his eyebrow.

"No," I admit. "This is the first for me. After all, Sasuke Uchiha is my first client not to show up in person."

Jugo gazes long at my serious countenance. Then, as if in resignation, his lips curve slightly upwards. "Heh… I guess nothing I say will be enough to convince you?" I nod. "I'll take you, then, to the Uchiha Resorts.

Jugo walks ahead and I follow after him. Taking deep breaths, I prepare myself, because, most likely, it won't be smooth sailing to order a meeting with the heir of Uchiha Resorts.

* * *

He takes to the impressive company building and led through the corridors and into a more reserved area. There we stop and Jugo lifts his hand and knocks two times on the door.

"Sasuke, it's Jugo."

"You finished already? Enter."

Jugo opens the door for me and I walk inside. The walls of the room are made up of large glass panels and next to the window is a large steel desk. Seeing the man that sits behind the desk, I involuntarily freeze up.

"You…!?" I can't hold back my surprise.

The man casts me a quick glance, then immediately fixes his gaze on Jugo. "Jugo, who is this?"

"She says she wants to talk to you in person, Sasuke. I tried to tell her you were not to be disturbed, but she insisted."

I suddenly remember it. It hadn't been my imagination. His chiseled face etched with determination, his well built body. His polite, yet somehow ferocious, deep voice… I have met this man before.

"So you are Mr. Uchiha."

Searching through some papers on his desk, he doesn't look up at me. "Have we met somewhere before?"

Can it be that he's forgotten? "We ran into each other the other day" I muddle, trying to help him remember. "at a hotel." I don't know what else to say; it's not like I like I can come out to directly say he had spilt coffee on me.

In response, Sasuke raises his face and fixes his gaze on me. It takes a few seconds, but then the young man stands up, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Yes… I'm sorry you came all this way here. I should've been the one to contact you."

"No, today…" I try to speak up, to tell him my business, but the heir has already moved his attention to his secretary.

"I told you about her, didn't I, Jugo?" He adjusts his necktie and nods on my direction. "Due to my absent mindedness, I accidentally spilt coffee on her clothes."

I sigh. This man, he doesn't seem to listen at all...

"So that was you?" Jugo looks at me, his eyes looking at me in a new, different way.

"Um, yes…" I nod

"Finally, I can apologize to you properly." Sasuke leans down and retrieves something from his desk drawer. Then he walks up to me and holds out a thick envelope towards me. "If it isn't enough, please tell me.

"This isn't…" I stare blankly at the envelope, unsure what to make of it.

"It's dry cleaning fees."

Curious, I inspect it with my eyes envelop. This thickness… I couldn't spend it all, no matter how many visits I pay to the dry cleaners.

"Thank you for your concern. However, I cannot accept it."

"No need to be falsely modest." To holds it even closer to me now. "Or do you want more from me?"

More? What did he think of me? Feeling a bit insulted, I do not take the envelope that is held out to me. Instead, I gaze directly at him and shake my head. "No. I don't want the money. It would be enough if I could receive a spoken apology from you."

"How interesting" The man lets his gaze run over me.

Feeling on the spot, I quickly change the subject. "Anyway, that is not the reason I am here today."

Sasuke blinks. "Then why are you here?"

Before I can give an answer, Jugo steps forward. "Sasuke, she is from 'Seasons of Love", the Wedding Arrangers."

"Of cause I know that." Sasuke answers, turning his attention back to the stable of papers on his desk. "I saw her name card. That's why I placed a request there - you're well aware of that."

"Ino Yamana is the planner for your wedding, Sasuke."

The moment he hears Jugo's words, his smile suddenly vanishes and is replaced by obvious signs of irritation. He sighs. "Ah… you continue to be a nuisance."

Whoa. I'm in awe. What's with the attitude shift?! How is it possible for a smile to, so suddenly, decay into such a spiteful one?

"I told you over the phone, didn't I? I'm busy."

"I came here aware of my own rudeness." I admit.

Displeased, he sends a glare to the side. "Jugo, what's wrong with you?"

"My apologies." The secretary bows his head in apology.

"Jugo is not to blame." To defend Jugo is the least I can do. He has nothing to do with this situation besides following orders. "I forces his hand."

"Most likely." Sasuke gives me a twisted smile, then, turning his back to me he walks towards the large window.

"I know I'm out of line," I say, afraid of getting kicked out before I can explain myself. "but a wedding is a once in a lifetime event."

"Isn't that your value system?" His dark eyes looked at me with cold intensity. "I've told you I'll leave it all up to you. Isn't it your job to handle my requests?"

"Then tell me what your desired wedding image is." I insisted, adding some ice to my own voice.

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" After his previous comments, I thought I'd be prepared for anything. That was not the case, it seems, and it shakes my to the core. "This is your own wedding!"

Waving his hands in my direction, he looks over at the clock hanging in the wall. "Whatever you do, just hurry. My requirement is that you make it at least appear grandiose. I want to send an image across to the guests that the two of us are filled with happiness."

As I listen to Sasuke Uchiha's occasionally over-polite words, I grip my fist tightly - not with anger, but with sadness towards how lightly he treats his own wedding.

"Mr. Uchiha," I interrupt him, "what is your reason for having a wedding?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" He looks over at me again, impatiently. "Is that enough? I'm busy."

His response causes something to snap inside of me. I can't help it, but the level of indifference to all of this is just way too much for me to handle.

"Ever since I first met you, Mr. Uchiha, you have always been very 'busy'."

"Is that a problem? He asked.

"No." My comment is dry and I make sure to look him in the eyes as I continue. "However, I cannot accept being the wedding planner for someone like you."

"What are you saying? Are you turning me down?" The disbelief on his face makes is quite a sight and I can tell that he did not expect this outcome.

I nod, making sure to keep my feelings in check. "As a wedding planner, it is my job to help bring my customers happiness. I cannot create something with a man who does not have time for his own happiness."

"What you're speaking of are ideals." He walks up to me and looks me in the eyes. "Remember this; you cannot work on ideals alone."

"Perhaps that's true." I admit, "But, in the business I work in, I wouldn't be able to do my job without ideals."

"It's just a wedding…" He repeats.

I draw my breath. "Once you're prepared to be happy and you no longer think of your wedding as a trivial thing, please contact me then." I turn and give a nod to Jugo, before heading for the door.

"Hey…!"

Unwilling to meet his gaze, I do not make eye contact as I take a bow of leave. Then I open the door and I walk away at a brisk pace so that he won't notice my shaking knees. As I leave I already know what a mistake I've done. He was an important client. What should I do? The things I said...

* * *

I dash out of the building and, realizing the weight of my actions, I use my cellphone to contact my aunt - my boss.

"What were you thinking!?" She demands. Having explained to her my actions leading up to my current situation, she is, of course, very upset. "Go back immediately and apologize to Sasuke Uchiha!"

"But I don't know how to face him now." I try, but am cut off.

"He's one of our biggest clients. Take back what you said immediately!"

The phone goes dead. I stand still in the middle of the large road. Of course, I cannot return to my company. That being said, I can't just go back inside to find him either.

I know I acted a little too irrationally. It's too late now, but I realize that I hadn't even tried to understand him.

"Hey!"

I raise my head to the familiar voice. Sasuke Uchiha, out of breath, comes running towards me. Surprised, I remain still, as he stops in front of me.

"Mr. Uchiha!"

"What are you doing, standing stupefied like that?" He asks as he regains his breath.

"I just phoned my company..." I tell him. There is no reason for me to hide it.

"Did you get in trouble?"

I blink. "How did you know?!"

"It shows on your face."

"It's just like you said…" I sigh. "Ideals are not enough to succeed in work."

"But you can't succeed without ideals either, right?"

Confused, I look up at him. What did he mean by that?

"Take responsibility for your own words."His expression is the same stone hard one as earlier, but I can't help but feel that I can make out a smile behind it. "Or were they just that? Words."

"No, they weren't!" I insist.

"Then prove to me they weren't."

"After all those things I said to you?" I can't believe what I hear. "And you're still going to entrust me with the job?"

"Come up with a wedding that'll convince me I made the right choice."

"Leave it to me!" Relieved and excited, both at once, I accept his challenge.

"Heh, you said it, huh?" A wry smile appears on his lips and he looks down at me with a playful look in his eyes. "Remember: if you want me to participate, it's your job to make me."

Once again, there is a prudish and overbearing nuance to his words. However, his negative vibe is gone. Sasuke Uchiha laughs, as if sizing me up. Then, he holds out the envelope to me.

"You forgot this."

"Like I said, no money is necessary." I ensure him.

"A token of my appreciation."

"Then please express it to me in a different way." I suggest. "Something from you, Mr. Uchiha, other than money."

"You're a strange woman…" I can feel his eyes on me as he look me up and down. "Well I'll think about it." He speaks rapidly and I can't pick up his words. However, seeing the awkward expression on his face, I accept it as an apologetic expression.

After the events of that day, time flies by and, before I know it, it is the day of Mr. Sasuke Uchiha's wedding.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help us write better in the future^^

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
